las gemelas vampiro
by victoriaefernandez
Summary: isabella junto su hermana gemela van forks y hay consigo no solo una familia si no el amor... TODOS VAMPIROS edward y bella- anabelle y ?
1. introduccion

Las gemelas vampiros

Capitulo 1

BPOV

Hola, mi nombre es Isabela Marie Swam. Tengo 17 años físicamente ya que soy un vampiro, si, se que no me van a creer pero es asi,mi edad es de 600 años sip hoy 13 de septiembre los cumplí junto a mi hermana gemela Anabelle.

Ella y yo somos muy parecidas tenemos el pelo castaño o caoba, medimos 1 75 de altura , nuestros ojos son dorados ya que cuando fuimos convertidas respetamos la raza humana y a mí se me ocurrió la idea de cazar animales, nuestros labios son rojos el labio inferior es mas rellenito que el superior de ahí va la manía de morderlo cuando estoy nerviosa e igual mi hermana y claro la piel blanca como la cal cortesía de la raza vampiristica

Ella y yo somos tal para cual, idénticas, físicamente no tenemos ni una diferencia ni si quiera un lunar pero a lo que se refiere a dones es todo lo contrario..

Yo tengo 2 dones:

-Ver el pasado de una persona (humana ,vampira ,metamorfos, licántropos, híbridos etc. ) en conclusión todas las especies del planeta excepto animales.

-Copiar, pasar, quitar dones a un vampiro.

Y mi hermana:

-Ver futuro (todas las especies igual que yo).

-Copiar, pasar, quitar dones a un vampiro.

El único don que tenemos diferente es el de ver el futuro en este caso ella y ver el pasado ósea yo. Claro se preguntara:

porque no se copian el don así mismas y los des ven el futuro y el pasado?

lastimosamente no podemos ese es el único don que no podemos copiar.

Pero bueno hablando de gustos ella y yo amamos leer, eso ayuda mucho compramos un libro y compartimos, bueno sin embargo tenemos más de 200 libros, la única diferencia es que yo amo dibujar y ella ama la fotografía.

Mi hermana y yo todos estos años hemos andando solo nosotras 2 ya que tememos a que si nos encuentra alguien o nos adoptan en un clan nos vayan a dar a los vulturis, claro imagínense 2 vampiras gemelas que al estar juntas sus poderes se expanden (**NA lo explico más adelante**),copian los dones ósea tienen millones de dones y aparte ven el pasado y el futuro, y sabemos luchar y muy bien que digamos ,ah que casi lo olvido la conexión de gemelas podemos leernos la mente mutuamente y ningún vampiro cotilla lector de mentes los puede leer, digamos que es como lo que hacen los metamorfos solo que nadie pero absolutamente nadie puede leerlos estamos como el nombre lo dice conectadas. Aveces terminamos la oración de la otra eso es super…

-irritante? .Pregunto mi hermana

- exacto.

Bueno,ahorita estoy empacando para ir a forks, Washington. Es un pequeño pueblo donde el cielo siempre esta nublado y lluvioso, eso es bueno ya que si vamos ejem a Phoenix pareceríamos unas bolas disco andantes.

Aun me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer que decidimos ir.

-FUE AYER QUE DECIDIMOS IR. me grito mi hermana desde su habitación

-Cállate anee¡.

Maldita conexión de hermanas a veces me saca de quicio ( **NA mis casillas o como le digan)**.

-tu crees que a mi no¡. dijo mi hermana sarcástica

-anee deja de estar en mi mente por favor es una fastidio no tener pensamientos ajenos. Dije yo fastidiada

-Bueno bells sabes que no puedo hacer nada, por mas que yo quiera y enserio quiero. Dijo ella dándome una media sonrisa.

-tranquis anee. Le dije dándole un abrazo aunque aveces es un fastido igual la quiero es lo unco que queda de mi familia y la protegeré con mi vida.

DIA SIGUIENTE

-anee apúrate perderemos el avión¡ le grite a mi hermana que llevaba mas de 30 minutos arreglándose el cabello.

-bueno hay que vernos perferctas¡

- cállate y ayudame a montar las maletas en el taxi. Le dije, pobre señor lleva bastante tiempo esperando.

Porfin mi hermana aparece en las escaleras con una cola de caballo y la misma camiseta que yo.

-ahhhhh cámbiate, cámbiate no voy a ir igual que tu¡ me grito mi hermana con cara de espanto. Mi hermana es una fanática de la moda, yo también pero ahora no es el momento para estar con eso.

-anee debemos irnos en la nueva casa nos cambiamos,Ok?

-ok dijo mi hermana

- y no me grites puedo escucharte perfectamente. Le dije en broma para fastidiarla.

- hay cállate . me dijo fingiendo estar enojada claro esa sonrisa que siempre tiene en la cara la delato.

Entonces subimos al avión hasta nuestra nueva vida…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aquí les dejo esta historia, compadézcanme es la primera.**

**Calma no voy estar dando notas de autor al final super largas, yo entiendo hay historias que ni las leo pero bueno solo será para cosas importantes**

**Terminare esta historia eso se los puedo jurar**

**Algún comentario , recomendación ,opinión mándenme un Pm es que nose utilizar los review mientras aprendo**

**Si alguien están amable de escribirme y explicarme seria genial¡**

**Espero que les guste,**

**Saludos,**

**Victoriaefernandez**


	2. nueva vida

Las gemelas vampiros

Capitulo 2

BPOV

Al salir del aeropuerto de Seattle nos internamos en el bosque y salimos corriendo hasta forks

Al llegar la dirección donde esta nuestra nueva, me sorprendí de verdad era mas hermosa en persona.

Es una casa blanca de 2 pisos con toques en ladrillo lo que le da una esencia cálida, 3 habitaciones,3 baños , 1 sala, cocina y un gran espacio donde descansaba mi hermoso piano de cola negra , en las paredes estaban mis obras juntos algunas que me regalo mi buen amigo picazo era una gran persona

Mañana comenzamos el instituto siempre lo mismo llegamos en nuestro carro ya sea mi Ferrari o el porche de anee, todos nos voltean a ver se maravillan con nuestra belleza, adolecentes hormonales se imaginan a mí y a mi hermana en situaciones que no son para menores y ni que digamos de los profesores nosotras sabemos más que ellos, podemos hablar mejor los idiomas etc.

Faltan 5 horas para que comiencen las clases y estoy súper aburrida así que me puse a tocar claro de luna en mi piano, a veces mi hermana me secunda con su violín pero ahorita está viendo catálogos y yo aprendí por las malas que cuando ella está viendo catálogos por lo que más quieres en el mundo no se los quites.

Cuando termino de tocar y veo mi celular un Samsung galaxy s3 blanco – ya que el de mi hermana es negro-

Falta 1 hora, wow, se me fue el tiempo. Pensé

Así que me pare y me fui a cambiar, elegí un lindo conjunto una blusa azul eléctrico-Anabelle dice que contrasta con mi piel-unos pantalones de pitillo negros ,unas bailarinas azul del mismo tono de la blusa y una chaqueta de cuero negra ya que el clima está nublado y lluvioso y hay que mantener las apariencias.

Me dejo el pelo suelto y bajo las escaleras a esperar a mi hermana en la sala mientras leo un libro…..

Reviso mi reloj falta 20 min para que comiencen las clases y hay que buscar los horarios así que hay que salir pero ya.

-ANEE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS¡le grite

-listaaa

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar abajo dio una vuelta para que vea su ropa, ella se puso un linda blusa verde junto un panatalon pitillo gris humo y unas bailarinas iguales a las mias pero verdes manzana junto su chaqueta de cuero marron.

-te queda muy bien el verde anéele dije ese color le resaltaba sus curvas.

-y a ti el azul te resalta las curvas

-lo mismo pensé

-que te resalta las curvas?

-no anee que te resalta las curvas a ti

-ummm

De repente nos miramos las 2 a las caras y gritamos al mismo tiempo

-nos vamos en mi Ferrari/porche ¡

-anee sabes que ese carro es ostentoso

-bueno, bueno vamos en el tuyo. Me respondió

- anee sabes que estaba pensando qué tal si hoy en la noche vamos a bailar a un club estuve hablando con benjamín- un amigo vampiro que conocimos en Egipto-y me dijo que tiene un club en port ángeles , lo visitamos y bailamos matamos 2 pájaros de un tiro ,que te parece?

-si wow que emoción ¡Grito y empezó a revotar como pelota.

-vamos anee

-ok pero bájale eh

La mire alzando una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros y juntas fuimos al garaje .

Nos montamos en mi bebe y salimos al instituto, cuando prendo la radio empieza a sonar vivir mi vida de Marc Anthony y empazamos a cantar como hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

(Anee)

Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá

(yo)

Voy a reír (eeso!), voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá

En eso llegamos al colegio pero no le paramos estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho así que nos bajamos en el carro y no le paramos a la multitud que estaba viendo mi bello Ferrari negro y seguimos cantando.

(Anee)

A veces llega la lluvia  
Para limpiar las heridas  
A veces solo una gota  
Puede vencer la sequía

(yo)

Y para qué llorar, pa' qué  
Si duele una pena, se olvida  
Y para qué sufrir, pa' qué  
Si así es la vida, hay que vivirla  
Lalalé

(anee)

Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá

Eeeso!

( yo )

Voy ha vivir el momento  
Para entender el destino  
Voy a escuchar en silencio  
Para encontrar el camino

Y para qué llorar, pa' qué  
Si duele una pena, se olvida  
Y para qué sufrír, pa' qué  
Si duele una pena, se olvida  
Lalalé

(anee)

Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá

Mi gente!  
Toooma!

(yo)

Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Pa' qué llorar, pa' que sufrir  
Empieza a soñar, a reír  
Voy a reír (ohoo!), voy a bailar  
Siente y baila y goza  
Que la vida es una sola  
Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vive, sigue  
Siempre pa'lante  
No mires pa'trás  
Eeeso!  
Mi gente  
La vida es una haha

( anee)

Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá

Hasta que terminamos no me di cuenta que teníamos publico escuchando y estos empezaron a aplaudir, hasta los profesores.

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos y nos comenzamos a reir.

Cuando todos se fueron, llego un hermoso volvo plateado pero no olia a humanos y solo puede ser una cosa…

Vampiros

Mi hermana me miro como diciendo que hacemos?

Yo le dije mentalmente :

- Anee hay que hablar con ellos acerca del territorio y si vemos que quieren destruirnos o enviarnos a los vulturis los eliminamos

- Ok

En eso sentí como 2 nuevos poderes llegaron a mi

Y empeze a escuchar los pensamientos de las personas ya que es ovio porque no estaban hablando y también las emociones es como si las pudiera controlar.

Mire a mi hermana y me dijo con una asentimiento de cabeza que estaba bien y que lo sintió.

Agarre su mano y le dije mentalmente

-busquemos nuestros horarios y en el almuerzo hablamos con ellos.

-ok

Y fuimos a buscar nuestros horarios…..

EPOV

Tengo más 100 años y me siento solo en todos estos años no eh conseguido a mi alma gemela.

Estuve por un tiempo buscándola por todo el mundo pero jamás la conseguí volví con Carlisle mi padre bueno un padre para mi y me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASON SI NO TE PONES LA ROPA QUE TE DEJE EN TU SOFA DESTRUYO TU LAMBOUGINI¡ grito la duende.

No¡ mi hermoso bebe no lo uso porque es muy ostentoso pero igual lo amo. Ya aprendí que jamás pero jamás de los jamases contradecir a duende.

-calma Alice ya me la pongo. dije algo desganado

-porque estas así Eddy? Me pregunto mi estúpido hermano emmett

-es que todo el tiempo lo mismo no se cansan?

-bueno hoy tengo el presentimiento que nuestra vida cambiara para siempre pero no porqueDijo alice con una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas y en verdad da miedo cuando la ves sonreir asi .

-si Eddy apoyo a la duende me dijo emmett con una sonrisa burlona , el sabe que odio por todo que me llamen Eddie¡.

-bueno a arreglarse vamos¡ dijo la duende dando unos minis aplausos para que nos apuremos

Emmet y yo nos fuimos a cambiarnos, ni siquiera se que me puse revise que no me faltara nada

Y baje las escaleras estaban todos esperándome abajo excepto Carlisle que ya fue a trabajar en el hospital.

-adiós chicos cuídense y hagan amigos ¡dijo Esme tan cariñosa como siempre.

-adios¡ dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Bloquee los pensamientos de todos ya que alice pensaba en moda , jasper en la guerra civil, rosalie en ella, emmett en teletubies.

Nada interesante, en eso llegamos al colegio y vimos un hermoso ferrari negro con dos chicas sentadas en capo del carro pero no las podía ver porque una multitud las cubria y lo único que oia eran los pensamientos de las personas que las rodeaban.

-que hermosas son y cantan hermoso dijo una voz dulce y emocionada que reconocí como Angela ella siempre tan amable.

-miren esas mamis son hermosas y tienen grandes tetas y culos. Esa voz como la de Mike que aso es que no sabe respetar a la población femenina

-seguro se operaron pensó una voz envidiosa era fácil saber quien es ,lauren

-wow me juntare con ellas asi sere popular pensó jessica como odio esa chica me estuvo acosando durante un año ese chica esta loca.

Cuando toda la multitud se esfumo por fin pude ver a las 2 chicas nuevas que estaban sentadas en el Ferrari.

Mis ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas de la impresión e igual a mis hermanos.

2 chicas de piel blanca como la de nosotros,ojos dorados, y cabello color caoba estaban hablando encima del auto.

Pero 2 cosas fueron las que mas me impresionaron fue que

1-la hermosa chica de camisa azul eléctrico era hermosa y había algo en ella que me llamaba.

2 –eran completamente iguales si fuera por la ropa no podría distinguir a mi angel. Ya ba . dije MI angel?,dios que me pasa , no lo se, lo único que se es que no le podía quitar la vista a mi angel de azul.

Todos mis hermanos y yo pensamos lo mismo.

Vampiros.

Hoy va ser un dia interesante. Pensó emmett , yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**En el prox las gemelas conocerán a los cullen y ya nuestro Eddie se esta enamorando.**

**Por favor si alguien me ayuda para poner una foto al fic seria genial¡**

**Saludos,**

**Vicky F.**


	3. conociendo a los cullen

Las gemelas vampiras

Capitulo 3

BPOV

Después que buscamos nuestros horarios y nos fuimos juntas a clases ya que compartíamos todas.

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

-Por fin de verdad no aguanto este profesor de francés es malísimo. Protesto mi hermana, de verdad tenia razón ere muy malo.

Y criticando al profesor nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigían a nosotras pero ni anee y yo vamos a estar lidiando con estúpidos hormonales adolecentes.

Nos dirigimos a la fila del almuerzo yo agarre una pizza y una limonada y anee una ensalada cesar y una coca cola , al terminar de pagar nuestros almuerzos vimos toda la cafetería y al ver a los vampiros , mire a mi hermana ella asintió como diciendo-es la hora- y yo le asentí en respuesta.

Al acercarnos a la mesa todas las miradas estaban en nosotras pero la que mas me llamo la atención fue la de un chico hermoso con cabello cobrizo y profundos ojos

También estaba un catire **(NA rubio) **que nos taladraba con la mirada al igual que una hermosa rubia.

Los únicos que nos miraban con curiosidad era un grandote de pelo rizado y negro y una chiquitica con cabello negro azabache corto el cual cada punta apuntaba a un lado diferente.

-hola mi nombre es bella. Empecé yo con una sonrisa

-y yo soy anee. Dijo mi tan efusiva hermana

-miren queríamos...empezamos a hablar mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo.

-está bien habla tu. Volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo

-ok hablo yo. Otra vez al mismo tiempo

-tu o yo?.Preguntamos otra vez juntas . ya me estaba comenzando a irritar.

- estúpida conexión de gemelas¡ dijimos al mismo tiempo otra vez

El grandote se comenzó a reír como loco junto a los demás que trataban de moderar sus risas pero igual no lo hacían bien.

-anee hablo YO si?. Resalte el yo para que mi hermana entendiera.

-dale bells. respondió mi hermana y yo rodé los ojos.

-bueno queríamos decirles a ver si podíamos hablar acerca del territorio.

-claro¡ no hay problema hoy pueden ir a nuestra casa para que hablen con Carlisle. respondió la chiquita

Le pregunte mentalmente a mi hermana:

-tienes tu katana portátil?.

-si y tu pistola?.

-si esta conmigo.

-claro no hay problema. Respondí

En uno de nuestros muchos viajes a china conocimos algunos vampiros que fabricaban armas anti-vampiros y nos regalaron algunas ya que el líder se enamoro de mi cuando le aclare que no sentía nada por el regañadientes acepto y cuando nos fuimos nos regalo algunas armas mi favorita era mi pistola y la de anee su amada katana

En eso suena los altavoces:

Queridos estudiantes del instituto habla el director hoy saldrán temprano porque hubo una fuga de gas volverán al colegio hasta nuevo aviso, gracias.

-les molestaría si fuéramos ahorita? Pregunto mi hermana.

-no importa respondió el ángel de cabello cobrizo.

Salimos hasta el estacionamiento nosotras nos montamos en mi Ferrari ellos en su volvo…

Los seguimos hasta llegar a una gran casa que estaba en el bosque igual que la de nosotras, era hermosa, era una mezcla de madera y vidrio, una bella obra de arte.

-hola chicos como están? .. ah hola y ustedes quienes son?.pregunto dulcemente un muchacha de unos 20 tantos , con cabello color caramelo, se veía amable y tenia un aura de confianza.

-hola, yo soy bella y ella es mi hermana anee.

-un gusto chicas que desean. Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-nos gustaría hablar con su líder. respondió mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-claro, ya llamo a Carlisle.

Todos nos quedamos hay en porche hasta que bajo señor de cabello amarillo, muy guapo.

-hola, en que puedo servirles?

-mi hermana y yo queríamos hablar con usted acerca del territorio.

Mientras hablaba yo revisaba su pasado todo estaba bien, y me impresiono que fuera de los pocos vampiros que conocemos que utiliza nuestra dieta mi hermana y yo que descubrió lo de la sangre animal, lo único que me molesto fue que vivió con los vulturis , le preguntare si pertenece a ellos todavía y si lo afirma matamos a todos…

- No, no hay problema solo no pasen a la push ya que están los metamorfos y queremos evitar problemas con ellos.

- Está bien Carlisle le puedo preguntar algo'. Pregunte

Sentí como mi hermana tenia su katana en su espalda para a la hora de atacar estar lista, yo tenia mi pistola debajo de mi blusa asi que la tengo a la mano.

-usted aun pertenece a los vulturis?.pregunte

Todos se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos y sus pensamientos eran:

Como lo sabe?

-no ya no estoy con ellos, porque?.Pregunto cautelosamente

En sus ojos vi sinceridad así que le creí aunque estare alerta porsi acaso.

- Anee baja la me miro a los ojos y le respondí mentalmente.

-no hay problema

Ella asintió cuando fue a meter su katana en el bolsillo el grandote pregunto:

-que katana?sus ojos mostraban intriga

-esta mi hermana la abrió su mano donde estaba esta y todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de WTF

-eso es una katana?.Pregunto otra vez el grandote luego se hecho a reír.

-anee dije a mi hermana y ella me la lanzo al atraparla y hice un movimiento con mis manos de la pequeña katanita salió una super katana del mismo tamaño que del grandote este al ver su tamaño paro de reir.

Todos la miraban asombrados, hice el mismo movimiento que hize anteriormente y volvió a su mini tamaño.

Una serie wows se escucho de estos.

-tranquilos no les haremos daño será que podemos hablar adentro?.pregunte

-claro respondió el líder

Todos entramos a la casa si por fuera una belleza por dentro lo era un mas. Juntos fuimos hasta la sala y nos sentamos,

-tienen alguna pregunta?.Preguntamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo.

-yo, me gustaría saber de dónde sacaron esa arma nunca la había visto. Pregunto el rubio que ahorita estaba abrazande a la duendecito.

-estas las creamos nosotras son armas que pueden herir un yo, era mejor no decir de nuestros amigos es mejor asi no estarán en peligro.

- Cómo? Ah y soy Jasper. Pregunto otra vez.

-un gusto Jasper, bueno la katana que vieron está hecha de colmillo de vampiro y la pistola de mi hermana las balas están hechas de ponzoñosa. Respondió tranquilamente anee

-que pistola? Ah y soy emmett. Pregunto el muscu…digo emmett.

-esta. Dije yo levantando mi camisa y sacando mi pistola todos la veían sorprendidos.

-wow. respondió con una sonrisa

-tienen algún don? Y soy la chiquita de cabello negro

-si, yo veo el pasado, mi hermana el futuro y ambas podemos copiar, pasar, quitar un don a alguien. Respondí yo

-impresionante. Comentó Carlisle

- Enserio son gemelas o es algún don para clonar? Pregunto Jasper.

-enserio somos hermana y gemelas. Respondimos mi hermana y yo a la vez.

-porque venían armadas? Soy Edward .pregunto mi angel, wow que me pasa.

-pues veras Edward , mi hermana al ver que Carlisle estuvo con los vulturis pensó que tal vez esta con ellos todavía y bueno tal vez nos mandaría con ellos al enterarse de nuestros dones.

-edward, mi hermana y yo somos especiales por así decirlos somos diferentes a la vez iguales veras tenemos el donde copiar dones los que nos da dones infinitos, yo veo el futuro y mi hermana el pasada a la hora de juicios y problemas les serviríamos mucho, y somos una buenas luchadoras y también esta nuestra conexión gemela. Respondió tranquilamente mi hermana.

-que eso? Pregunto emmett con cara de confusión todos tenían la misma cara, mi hermana al ver sus caras me miro y juntas empezamos a reír.

-mi hermana y yo al ser gemelas nuestras mentes están conectadas osea que yo veo sus pensamientos y ella los míos y nadie ni si quiera un lector de mentes las puede leer y aparte podemos unir nuestros poderes.

-como es eso? Y yo soy rosalie, pregunto la rubia con cara de fascinación.

- Será que podemos salir esme?le pregunte al muchacha de pelo caramelo que al no saber su nombre leí la mente de Carlisle.

-claro pero porque?.pregunto

- Es que no queremos dañar tu casa. respondió mi hermana

Y en eso salimos….

EPOV

Estaba impresionada no solo mi ángel era hermosa sino poderosa bueno así no tendría un poder igual la quisiera, si, quisiera hoy descubrí que estoy enamorado de bella.

Después que nos explico salimos de la casa para que nos demuestren como es que se fusionan sus poderes.

Las hermanas se pusieron una al lado de la otra mientras que nosotros no quedamos en porche para ver.

De pronto de quien sabe donde de las manos de las hermanas salieron esferas de fuego, después cada una tomo la de la otra y esferas se hicieron gigantes del tamaño de emmett y como llegaron se fueron.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y una ola de pensamientos de me llego.

-que impresionantes son con razón temían que estaba con los vulturis sin duda aro al conocerlas la querrá en su guardia. pensó Carlisle

A ese pensamiento gruñí jamás mi ángel se separaría de mi.

-hay que lindas son y cómo se combinan las ropas seguro les gustan las compras hablare con ellas. Pensó Alice

-me gustaría pelear con bella se ve que es una luchadora excepcional. pensó Jasper impresionado.

Wow me sorprendí porque para impresionar a Jasper hay que ponerle ganas.

De pronto empezó a sonar, bella metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un moderno Samsung galaxy s3.

-alo?.pregunto , aun me resulta fasinante su hermosa voz.

-hey bells¡.se escucho una voz profunda de hombre.

- Hola Ben como estas? Mira justo hoy te íbamos al club para bailar un rato y así nos vemos tengo años que no te veo. respondió ella con una sonrisa

-claro nos vemos¡

De pronto sentí una ola celos que será ese hombre de bella? su novio? Esposo? Amigo? bueno estoy un poquitiquito paranoico pero ella es MI angel.

-Ben?. Pregunto mi amor

-si?

-podemos llevar a unos amigos?

-claro

Y bella tranco la llamada.

-chicos les gustaría ir hoy a bailar a un club en Seattle es de un amigo y queremos visitarlo y así aprovechamos de bailar. Pregunto anee.

-si como no visitarlo, admítelo anee te gusta. Dijo bella mirando a su hermana burlonamente.

-claro que no. respondió su hermana.

-anee te recuerdo mentes conectadas y aparte tu no me engañas hemos vivido 617 años juntas te conozco hermanita. Respondió bella con una no pensé que fuera tantos años.

-bueno, bueno si me gusta, pero que nadie se lo diga-dijo señalándonos a nosotros- porque los vuelvo anee mirándonos con ojos entrecerrados, de verdad daba miedo esa chica alegre que siempre tenia una sonrisa desapareció.

-claro respondimos todos intimidados.

que su normal sonrisa.

-dale ya quiero ir¡.respondio alice saltando.

-ok nos vemos en 2 horas en nuestra casa. respondió bella viéndome fijamente y creí ver en sus ojos amor pero fue tan fugaz que no sé si me equivoque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aquí les dejo el 3er capitulo, en el prox iran al club**

**Bella se dara cuenta que esta enamorada de Edward?**

**Bella bailara en el escenario junto a ben?**

**Edward se pondrá celoso?**

**Esperen al próximo cap y ya verán**

**Busquen volverte a ver de marival2211**

**Es una de mis amigas su historia recién comienza pero es muy buena se las recomiendo**

**Saludos,**

**Besos desde Venezuela,**

**Vicky.F**


	4. mi muerto corazon

Las gemelas vampiro

Capitulo 4

BPOV

Que emoción¡ por fin veré a mi amigo y futuro cuñado aparte podre bailar con Edward¡**.(NA tranquila todas queremos¡)**

Hoy estado pensando y veo que aunque conozco a Edward desde apenas un día y me enamore profundamente de él ,me encanta su hermoso y rebelde cabello cobrizo, sus largas pestañas, sus perfectos y profundos ojos y ese encantadora torcida sonrisa.

Cuando regreso a la vida real prácticamente, ya que estaba imaginándome a mí y a Edward juntos sería tan hermoso.

Cuando llegamos subí a mi habitación.

-perfecto. Dije maravillada.

Conseguí un vestido negro que se adhería perfectamente a mi y me resaltaba mis curvas era sin un hombro y tenia toques en plateado de verdad una belleza y combinaba perfecto con mis tacones negros, Edward se morirá cuando me vea.

Me desnudo y solo quedo en ropa interior, me pongo el vestido y los tacones y me veo en el espejo, de verdad se me veía bien.

Ahora a peinarse, digamos que fue lo más difícil ya que no sabía que hacerme.

Una cola alta?...no

Pelo suelto?...no

Ahh ya se , por fin se me prendió el foco¡ **(NA expresión para decir que tuviste una idea)**

Mi hice un moño de medio lado un poco desordenado y las puntas de mi pelo estaban rizadas y mi pollina planchada. Me maquillo con tonos oscuros pero a la vez suaves.

Cuando termino me veo finalmente en el espejo y me sorprendí de verdad hice maravillas.

Cuando bajo a las escaleras me consigo a mi hermana se veía hermosa, tenía una media cola y sus cabellos estaban rizados, su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un bello vestido color azul claro y unos tacones plateados abiertos.

**(NA fotos en mi perfil)**

-wow hermanita como que quieres que Edward este re-muerto¡ .me dijo mi hermana al darse cuenta de mi presencia ya que estaba jugando candy crush, no se que tienen con ese juego de verdad.

-de que hablas?.respondi yo haciéndome la loca.

-bells enserio se que amas a Edward.

-que¡? Como¡?

-bella, cuando lo ves tus ojos brillan y lo miras como si fuera el único en el cuarto.

-esta bien me rindo si lo quiero

-por fin lo aceptas¡

-y dime tu de benjamín?ah. le digo yo con una sonrisa.

-eh …. Bueno… yo….

-anee.

-esta bien si lo amo.

Jaja hice a mi hermana aceptar que ama a benjamín, por fin 100 años¡ estaba apunto de saltar y chillar….

Cuando suena mi celular que estaba en mi bolso bueno si eso se le puede llamar bolso de lo pequeño.

-alo?.. talvez puede ser Edward pensé.

-bells te tengo que pedir un favor…ah es benjamin que querra ahora

-esta bien ben que necesitas?

-mis cantante de la noche se enfermo y no puede cantar ,será que puedes cantar tu no serán muchas canciones,por lo menos 3 , porfaaa¡

-estás loco ben no voy a cantar¡

-y a bailar

-que ¡? También ¡?

-vamos bells yo te eh hecho muchos favores…..huy en eso tiene razón el muy hijo de su…

-BELLA. Me reprendió mi hermana.

-esta bien lo hare , me puedo cambiar allá?

-claro gracias.

Después que tranco fui hasta arriba busque un morral metí un pantalón de pitillo negro, zapatos especiales para bailar, un sombrero negro, un chaleco negro también y una camisa blanca. Si voy a bailar y cantar por lo menos hay que enamorar a Edward.

Y bajo.

-buena elección ¡me dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa,ah claro la conexión siempre lo olvido.

En eso sonó el timbre.

anee fue a abrir la puerta y cuando la abre…. Me quede sin aliento.

El primero en entrar fue Edward su pelo estaba desordenado lo que le daba un toque sexy, su camisa era negra con cuadros negros y blancos, pantalones marrones , zapatillas beige y una chaqueta de cuero negro, se veía wow¡

El siguiente entrar fue Alice que estaba de la mano de Jasper, ella llevaba un corto vestido color gris (**NA vestido en mi perfil de verdad no se como explicarlo)**

Después rosalie, ella se veía despampanante, tenia un hermoso vestido rojo que se ajustaba a sus piernas y arriba era holgado.

-oh por dios bella¡ luces hermosa. Me dijo Alice

-dime tu estas de maravilla¡. Le dijo mi hermana

-si,si,si todas estamos bellas,chicas enserio tenemos que ir tengo que llegar a las 9:00 para el show. Les respondi yo

-que show?.me pregunto mi hermoso angel de cabello cobrizo.

-es que mi amigo me pidió que cantara y bailara. Le respondí bajito sabia que me escucharía pero me daba pena

-cantas?, me pregunto emmett

-claro, mi hermanita es la mejor tiene una hermosa voz, ni que digamos de cómo baila tienen que verla bailando danza árabe. Me delato mi hermana.

-bailas danza árabe?Me pregunto emmett sorprendido ,todos estaban igual.

-si, también bailo zamba, tango etc.…. Bueno… olvidemos esto y respóndame en que carro nos vamos?. Pregunte yo, ya quería dar fin esta parte de la conversación.

-en mi jeep, respondió emmett

-ok, vamos... Dije yo montándome mi bolso con la ropa para bailar en el hombro.

Todos salimos de ahí rápidamente y de verdad me pregunto como cupimos todos hay dentro.

Al llegar agarre a Edward de la mano para que pasara conmigo toda la multitud de la puerta del club y después de el estaban todos.

Al llegar a la puerta me conseguí a Stefan el hermano de benjamin , seguro lo puso en la puerta para ahorrarse el guardia.

-STEFAN¡ gritamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo.

-bells¡anee¡. Grito con nosotras y vino y nos abrazo, hay como extrañaba mi amigo, aunque sea gay , si , como escucharon es gay , sinceramente es la primera vez que veo un vampiro gay , pero no importa igual lo quiero.

-hey Stefan venimos a visitar a benjamín y a bailar un rato porfa nos abres, le dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-claro, chicas pasen

Y nos abrió la puerta.

De verdad benjamín se lucio, el club tenia luces azul rey, morado y negro, había una parte que tenia sofás y mesas que imagino que es la parte vip y al otro estaba la barra.

-BENNIE ¡ gritamos mi hermana y yo al ver a nuestro amigo pasar.

El al vernos vino corriendo a paso humano y nos abrazo.

-hola chicas ahorita hablamos y necesito a bella. Dijo nuestro amigo con una súper sonrisa.

-claro ben déjame ir al baño a dije yo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo , se notaba que estaba nervioso.

Después de eso Salí corriendo al baño, me deje mi moño ya que no estorbaba al sombrero y el maquillaje lo deje igual ya que la ropa también era negra y quedaba perfecto.

Cuando termine me dirigí al escenario y me entregaron el micrófono y me lo ajuste a la cabeza **(NA son esos micrófonos que te pones el cabeza para poder bailar) **y cuando volteo veo que ben se está poniendo un micrófono también.

-cantaras conmigo?.le pregunte tenia años que no cantábamos juntos.

-claro bells, y que quieres cantar?.me dijo

**(NA canciones en mi perfil)**

Lo pensé unos segundos y después dije:

1 coconut tree

2 international love

3 move like jagger

-excelente eleccion. Respondió mi amigo con una sonrisa y yo le guiñe el ojo.

**3 CANCIONES DESPUES….**

Al terminar de cantar hice una reverencia y vi a todo el club parado alrededor del escenario aplaudiendo y cuando busco a mis amigos los consigo en una mesa la pequeña Alice montada en la mesa aplaudiendo y los demás estaban igual claro en el piso, lo más me dolió, fue no ver a Edward me hubiera gustado me haya visto cantar pero tiene que ser algo importante ya que soy su amiga.

Cuando fui a bajar del escenario, la escena que conseguí en la escalera me rompió mi muerto corazón.

Edward se estaba besando con una rubia y muy apasionadamente de pronto el le pone las manos en los pechos.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho como si me clavaran 20 cuchillos en mi corazón si pudiera llorar lo haría.

A quien puedo engañar como Edward le puede gustar alguien como yo tan ordinaria.

No aguante mas y Salí corriendo del club sin mirar a mis amigos y mi hermana , ya nada importa , corrí y corrí hasta no poder mas cuando veo estoy en el bosque en un hermoso claro, sin poder mas caigo de rodillas al suelo y empecé a llorar sin lagrimas….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pobre nuestra bella, debe estar sufriendo mucho,**

**En el prox cap. averiguaran porque Edward se estaba besando con la rubia.**

**Envíenme un review con las teorías¡XD**

** : estare actualizando cada 2-3 dias porque son vacaciones , si al **estare actualizando cada 2-3 si al entrar a clases aun no eh terminado la historia , les avisare cada cuanto alctualizare pero por ahora será asi.

**Saludos,****Vicky.**

** pd: eh estado leyendo"NO ERES TU,ES MI FAMILIA"buenisimo se los recomiendo¡ y ah si saben de algun fic de bella y edward vampiros y que este completo o la autora actualiza seguido porfa dejenme un reviwe**


	5. engañado

Las gemelas vampiro

Capitulo 5

EPOV

No puedo creer que me lo creí fui tan estúpido todo por culpa de Irina…..

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba con mis hermanos y anee esperando que bella salga a cantar.

-mi hermana canta bellísimo cuando era humana muchas representantes de cantantes le ofrecieron trabajo pero los rechazo. Contaba anee con una sonrisa orgullosa , a veces pensaba que bella tenia suerte, tenía a su hermana de sangre con ella siempre apoyándola.

En eso sale bella, se veía preciosa, su mismo moño bajo y con puntas sobresalientes y rizadas y un sombrero negro, unos pantalones de pitillo que se le pegaban a sus piernas, una camisa blanca que estaba cubierta con un chaleco negro que acentuaba sus curvas, simplemente preciosa.

Estaba al lado de su amigo, seguro cantaría con ella.

Y empezaron a cantar…

Mi bella cantaba como los ángeles, su voz era melodiosa y suave y sus movimientos eran sensuales pero no vulgares, tuve que bloquear los pensamientos de todos porque no podía soportar como esos ineptos en otras palabras otros clientes, imaginaban a MI bella besándose y haciendo….otras cosas con ellos.

Hoy lo tenía decidido, le diría a bella que la amo.

Cuando me sali de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que bella salía del escenario y todos hasta mis hermanos estaban aplaudiendo y gritaban.

Me dirigí a las escaleras y la espere.

-hola Edward, te gusto el show. Me sorprendió su voz, no me había dado cuenta cuando había bajado por las escaleras.

-cantas hermoso. Le dije con una sonrisa.

-gracias. Me respondió la sonrisa.

-mira bella tenía algo que decirte... Bueno… yo…-empecé a tartamudear-te amo bella, se que apenas nos conocemos y bueno que capaz tu no me correspon…

Me interrumpió con un beso, cuando me relaje vi que tenía una sonrisa.

-yo también te amo Edward. Me respondió

Y hay la bese con mas pasión, puse las manos en sus pechos y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

Cuando sentí que alguien nos veía la deje de besar y voltee.

Lo que veía no me lo podía creer mi bella, estaba arriba de las escaleras con los ojos rojos como si fueran a salir lagrimas que nunca saldrán y una cara de dolor, pero no me lo podía creer tenia a bella en mi brazos….

En eso la bella que estaba en las escaleras salió corriendo del lugar y me quede estático y confundido.

Cuando vuelvo a voltear para ver si veía a la bella que tenía abrazada, la ira empezó correrme por las venas.

La que tenía en brazos no era bella era Irina, seguro utilizo su don conmigo, ella tiene el donde de hacerte ver lo que ella quiera y claro ella se hizo ver como bella y claro al exterior se puede ver que estaba besando a Irina**.**

** (NA en esta historia Irina tiene el don de zafrina)**

-ESTAS LOCA IRINA PORQUE HICISTE ESO¡le grite , poco me importo que fuera mujer, en estos momentos no estaba para estar siendo caballero con esta zorra y me solté de ella

En eso sentí que mis hermanos y anee acercaban.

-Edward cálmate estas demasiado furioso, debes calmarte no queremos dar un show aquí. pensó Jasper

Respire 10 veces tratando de calmarme me sirvió un poco pero igual seguía furioso.

-que paso aquí?. Pregunto emmett cautelosamente.

-lo que pasa aquí es que le iba a decir a bella que la amo pero esta-dije señalando a Irina- utilizo su don en mí y me hizo creer que era bella, cuando bella bajo por las escaleras y me vio besándome con ella salió corriendo.

-hay no es para tanto Eddy te salve de estar con esa perra. Dijo irina , supuestamente inocentemente.

-PERRA TU ABUELA, TU HIJA DE PUTA, COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE MI HERMANA¡ . Grito anee a punto de saltar sobre Irina.

De verdad que anee daba miedo, en mi mente apareció la oración:

Si las miradas matasen.

Definitivamente Irina seria cenizas, la mirada de anee era llameante.

NOTA MENTAL:

LAS GEMELAS SON PELIGROSAS SI TE METES CON SU FAMILIA O AMIGOS.

En eso apareció benjamín.

-disculpe señorita debemos sacarla del lugar. Dijo benjamín a Irina seriamente pero se notaba que trataba de pasar desapercibido su enfado.

-que por que yo la que debería sacar de aquí es a esa zorra de allí. Dijo Irina señalando a anee , que parecía que la iba a prender en llamas.

-esa "zorra" de allí, es mi invitada especial así que le agradecería respeto, usted no vuelve a entrar a este local nunca. Dijo benjamín con la misma mirada de anee, llameante.

-pero… empezó a decir desesperada Irina.

-Pero nada. STEFAN¡ le interrumpió benjamín.

-si señor?. Pregunto el grandote vampiro al llegar.

-esta señorita estuvo hablando mal de nuestras invitadas. Dijo seriamente benjamín.

Como se atreve esta perra hablar de mis hermanitas, ellas siempre me apoyaron y no me menospreciaron cuando les dije que soy gay. Pensó Stefan enojado , se le notaba que quería mucho a las gemelas.

-claro señor esta perr...Señorita será sacada de inmediato del local. Dijo Stefan notablemente enojado.

Todos tratábamos de aguantar la risa por el "accidente" de Stefan.

-me las pagaras Edward, ustedes van a saber con quién se metieron. Grito Irina antes de que Stefan la montara en su hombro y la sacara del club.

-NO¡ grito anee sobresaltándonos.

-que pasa?¡ pregunto Alice confundida.

-ustedes no entienden, recuerden que bella salió corriendo y esta lastimada. Dijo anee

-sí, ya lo sabemos, hay que buscarla- Dije yo – si empezamos ahora la encontraremos, no puede estar tan lejos.

-ustedes no entienden la gravedad del asunto. Dijo anee con mirada triste.

-cuál es el problema? Pregunto emmet.

-recuerden que podemos copiar los dones y ella tienen el don de teletrasportación. Dijo anee

El entendimiento nos golpeo en la cara.

-eso significa que bella… dijo rosalie, hablando por primera vez.

-puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Completo anee a rosalie.

No esto no puede estar pasando, porque a mi¡ pensé.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Hey¡ primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos las personas que siguen, colocaron como favorita y enviaron un review a mi historia.**

**Algunas personas preguntaron:**

**Un vampiro gay?**

**Y yo les dije:**

**Si existen los vampiros y los gays ,porque no hacer un vampiro gay? ;).**

**Disculpen la demora, me quede a dormir en casa de mi prima y no pude montar el cap. pero como recompensa les dejare el siguiente cap. Mañana.**

**Les quería preguntar: quieren que esta historia tenga lemmons?**

**Mándenme un review con las respuestas¡**

**Saludos y besos desde Venezuela,**

**vicky**


	6. nuevas amistades

Las gemelas vampiro

Capitulo 6

BPOV

Nose si han pasado días, semanas, meses pero sigo acostada en este prado, no tengo fuerzas para pararme, lo único que sé es que ha pasado tiempo que no cazo lo que me pone débil

De pronto escucho un gruñido.

Y me volteo como puedo y me sorprendí con lo que vi…

Era UN PERRO ENORME¡ era gris y tenia ojos negros como la noche.

Nuevamente los gruñidos me sacaron de mi ensoñación, lo único que quería era morir, era mejor que lo hiciera rápido.

-si quieres matarme hazlo rápido o único que quiero sacarme este sufrimiento. Le dije dándole una sonrisa triste.

El me miro confundido, pero algo vio en mis ojos que hizo que se acercara, sentí su hocico en mi torso espere que me desgarrara o el dolor pero no sentí nada, abro mis ojos -que los había cerrado para no ver mi muerte-y veo que el lobo me agarro mi camisa con su hocico y me alzo y salió corriendo conmigo en su boca.

Estaba demasiado débil y deje llevarme por la oscuridad….

Cuando mis sentidos "volvieron a la vida" escuche unas voces.

-estás loca leah, porque traes esa sanguijuela aquí¡ le dijo una voz profunda y masculina.

-tú no entiendes Jacob ella lo que quería era morir preferí traerla y hablar con ella. Dijo una voz femenina con paciencia.

-calla ya está despertando ¡le dijo otras vez el hombre.

En eso abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en un.. sofá?, miro a todos lados me consigo con muchas miradas encima de mí, sentí un hedor que hacía que me picaba la nariz pero no le preste atención.

-quien eres? Pregunto un tipo grande y musculoso con piel rojiza y ojos y cabellos negros ahora que me doy cuenta todos tienen las mis características hasta la chica que me veía con compasión.

-Isabella swam. Respondí con voz rota.

-que hacías en nuestro territorio? Pregunto otro tipo, que reconocí como hombre que hablaba con la muchacha cuando desperté.

-solo querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Mientras dije esas palabras sentí lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, a veces odiaba ese don de la humanización.

- está llorando ¡? Pregunto un señor que estaba viéndome sorprendido igual que los presentes.

-pero como ¡una disculpa mi nombre es sam, jefe de la manada.

-por favor si van a matarme háganlo rápido. Dije ya cansada de que me torturen si lo van hacer que lo hagan rápido.

-no queremos hacerte nada lo único que queremos es hablar contigo.-Dijo un muchacho joven de unos 14 años-mi nombre es seth.

-bueno y que quieren saber? Pregunto en general.

-como lloras? Y mi nombre es leah. Pregunto la muchacha.

-bueno es unos de mis dones pero si quieren puedo contarles mi historia? Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de ser desconocidos sentí que debía compartir mi vida con ellos para que me entendieran.

-claro ¡respondió el tal seth.

-bueno todos sucedió hace unos 600 años-todos quedaron sorprendidos por mi edad-si lo sé doy vieja aja por donde iba , yo vivía en España junto mi hermana gemela Anabelle …

-y que paso con ella y soy Jacob dijo el chamo que discutía la mujer al principio.

-bueno ella es vampiro. Dije con una sonrisa al recordar a mi hermanita debe estar preocupada cuando termine con ellos la buscare.

-pero como ¡? Dijo un tal paúl por lo que leí en la mente del alfa.

-me dejan continuar? Pregunte con una sonrisa.

-claro respondieron todos en unisonó, cuando veo toda la sala me sorprendo había alrededor de 20 personas.

-estábamos mi hermana y yo comprando una verduras para hacer una rica sopa ya que era el cumpleaños de mama y queríamos animarla ya que era su primer cumpleaños sin papa, el era militar y murió en batalla y eso dejo destruida a nuestra madre…levante la mirada que baje por el dolor de los recuerdos.

-por favor sigue dijo una chica que estaba abrazada a sam y tenia cicatrices feas en la cara, en eso recordé que tenía el don de curar, se lo copia a un nómada el cual nos hicimos muy amigos.

-antes de seguir te quiero preguntar algo… me trabe ya que no sabia su nombre.

-Emily. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno Emily, quieres que tus cicatrices desparezcan y tengas tu cara como nueva. Le dije respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-puedes ¡? Dijo con mirada esperanzada.

-claro. Me pare y todos se pusieron alerta.

-cálmense no la morderé, odio la sangre humana sabe como aceite ewww. Dije arrugando la cara cuando olí sangre humana la primera vez.

-que… pero...Como. Tartamudeo el tal Jacob.

-porque creen que tengo los ojos dorados, solo tomo sangre de animal, y a veces comida humana pero eso lo explico más adelante. Les dije parándome y camine hasta la chica, puse mis manos y en su cara y cerré los ojos pensé en su rostro curado.

Al abrirlos vi una chama muy hermosa y sin cicatrices y con una sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro.

-gracias. Me dijo sam mientras veía su novia o esposa, nose.

Asentí con mi cabeza en forma de respuesta.

-bueno como iba diciendo..Estábamos comprando verduras y cuando volteo veo a un tipo agarrar a mi hermana, era rubio , musculoso y sus ojos eran color rojo sangre y otro tipo igual al otro me agarro a mí y nos llevaron a un callejón oscuro, lo único que recuerdo fueron cuchillas atravesar mi hombro y los gritos de mi hermana-todos me miraron con dolor- al despertar vi en que me convertí ya que mi mama era de esas creyentes, agarre a mi hermana que estaba a punto de despertar y Sali corriendo al bosque, justo cuando llegue despertó, y cazamos animales ese día, ya que la sangre humana olía horrible y durante los años aprendimos a controlar nuestros dones. Dije terminando mi relato.

-tienen dones, y llámame Billy. Dijo el señor en silla de ruedas.

-bueno yo tengo el don de ver el pasado y mi hermana el futuro y las dos podemos copiar, quitar, pasar dones a una persona. Y tenemos nuestra conexión. Dije yo con una sonrisa.

Todos me miraron impresionados.

-wow impresionante, pero como que conexión? Pregunto Billy intrigado y por lo que vi todos estaban igual.

-bueno primero vean una foto mía y de mi hermana. Palpe mis bolsillo y saque mi billetera les mostré una foto de mi hermana y yo juntas.

-son idénticas. Dijeron todos en unisonó.

-bueno al ser hermanas gemelas tenemos una conexión, que es que podemos leernos la mente una a la otro pero nadie puede leernos ósea es como estar en un cuarto blindado solo mi hermana y yo- todos me miraron boquiabiertos-también podemos fusionar nuestros dones y hacerlos más poderosos aun. Dije con una sonrisa, todos se sorprenden con lo de nuestros dones y conexión.

-wow eres muy poderosa, pero si eres tan poderosa porque no nos hiciste algo? Pregunto seth.

-por qué haría eso? Ustedes no me han hecho nada. Dije confundida.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-mira isabe…empezó a decir sam.

-solo bella, Isabella es muy formal. Dije con una sonrisa

-bueno bella creo que es mejor que te vayas seguro tu hermana debe estar preocupada por ti, pero vuelve eres bienvenida cuando quieras. Me dijo Billy.

-claro¡los vendré a visitar a menudo y la próxima traeré a mi hermana ,ahora que me acuerdo, que mes estamos? Pregunte

-agosto dijeron todos.

-no me lo creo eh estado llorando un mes¡ dije sorprendida.

-eh bella te quería preguntar, porque querías morir? Me pregunto leah mientras todos la fulminaban con la mirada.

Suspire.

Les conté todo acerca como conocimos a los cullen y de Edward ese fue el tema que mas me dolió, y también porque comía comida humana ya que se me había olvidado y para comprobar me dieron rico ponqué ya que no me creían, ummmm estaba delicioso.

Todos me miraban con compasión por lo de Edward y me sorprendió ver entendimiento en la de leah.

-bueno será mejor que me valla, adiós chicos nos vemos pronto ¡Dije para poder cambiar de tema.

Y de un minuto a otro me encontraba rodeada de brazos.

-chicos no puedo respirar pero me están aplastando. Dije

Todos rieron.

-hasta luego bella, y ve y busca a Edward pero si te lastima considéralo cenizas. Me dijo leah en broma pero sabía que había una parte verdad.

-adiós¡ dijeron todos con una sonrisa mientras echaba a correr por el bosque.

Estaba feliz hice buenos amigos, mi mama siempre me decía que yo era carismática y que mi alegría y mi forma noble de ser atraía a la gente pero podía ser tenebrosa cuando quería y ahora me doy cuenta cuan sabia era ella.

Con una sonrisa me dirigí a la casa de los cullen, me sorprendí por la cercanía de la casa y la push.

Al llegar, abrí lentamente la puerta y al entrar me conseguí en vuelta en par de brazos que me produjeron una corriente eléctrica, esos brazos solo podían ser los de…

Edward.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Hey como están?**

**Primero que todo quiero agradecer sus reviews.**

**MariVal2211, Jazzy Twilight, maleja twihard.****Y para responder una pregunta que seguro muchos tienen.****En esta historia la obsesionada con Edward es Irina no Tanya.****Jazzy twilight: que hermoso review , muchas gracias****Maleja twihard: como me reí con tu review ;)****Y MariVal2211 mi bff del alma, me encanto tu Nuevo cap. de volverte a ver esta genial, el que no la allá leído se lo recomiendo.****Saludos,****Vicky****PD también quiero agradecer a chochidelanicullen por darme algunas ideas en cap anterior, también recomiendo sus fic están en proceso pero actualiza rápido y son buenísimos.**


	7. vision

Las gemelas vampiro

Capitulo 7

ANEEPOV

Ha pasado un mes desde que no veo a mi hermanita, cada día que pasa estoy más preocupada y se le pasa algo?¡.

El peor que se tomo esto fue Edward se la pasaba todo el día y la noche en el bosque.

Hoy todos estábamos en la mansión cullen porque nos cansamos de buscar con mi don de la teletrasportación estuvimos en varios países como China, Inglaterra, Escocia, Chile, México entre otros, pero ya nadie podía más.

Un olor a metamorfo me alerto, se estaba acercando y por lo que vi todos estaban en posición de ataque, nos colocamos en frente la puerta…

Y vi a la persona que menos se me ocurriría..

Era mi hermanita, era bella.

Entro con pasos cautelosos pero al entrar ,Edward salto a abrazarla, de un momento a otro su cara se transformo en una de dolor y sufrimiento.

Y gracias a nuestra conexión pude ver lo que pasaba por la mente de mi hermana.

_Ella bajando de las escaleras del club….._

_Edward besándose muy acaloradamente con una rubia….._

_Ella corriendo y llorando….._

_Acostada en un prado….._

_Un lobo…._

_Y ella sonriendo con una manada de chuchos…._

-que hiciste¡ le grite a mi hermana justo al momento que Edward la soltó al ver su cara.

-que? Pregunto**.(NA cuando la letra este cursiva significa lectura de pensamiento de las gemelas, se entiende mejor así)**

_-los recuerdos¡ ups¡ se me olvido._

-que pasa anee?¡ pregunto Alice curiosa.

-lo que pasa es que mi hermanita estuvo todo el tiempo en la push junto a los chuchos. Dije fulminando a mi hermana, ella me miro inocentemente.

-QUE TU QUE¡ gritaron todos viendo a mi hermana.

-que tiene de malo son gente tan genial y Emily cocina tan rico ¡dijo soñadoramente y en su mente lo único que vi fue un ponqué.

-quien es Emily?¡ pregunto emmet confundido.

-la novia de sam. Dijo mi hermana encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo hacia a un lado la boca.

-quien es sam ¡? Pregunto interesado Carlisle.

-el alfa de la manada. Dijo ella simplemente.

-conociste al alfa de la manada ¡? Preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-claro a toda la manada y a los del consejo, ah y anee, Billy me pidió que un día de estos lo visitemos dijo que te quería conocer. Dijo sonriéndome y pensando en un señor de tez** (NA piel)** rojiza y cabello y ojos negros.

-mira TU me vas a decir como paso todo esto. Dije a mi hermana sorprendida por lo que me contaron los cullen, los quiluetes de la push son tipos serios y no les gusta nuestra especie, sabía que mi hermana es muy social y aparte esa aura de confianza, alegría y nobleza atrae a la gente pero esto es algo gigante.

-podemos sentarnos le juro que soy la primera vampira que se estreya contra un árbol mientras corre y bueno por lo menos quiero reposar. Dijo ella.

-jajajajajajajajajajajaj. Rieron todos.

Mi hermana los vio fijamente con ojos entrecerrados esa mirada dice:

_No te metas conmigo o te va a ir muy mal._

Así que fui la primera en parar esa mirada trae cosas malas.

-ríanse lo que quieran pero si siguen no les diré nada .dijo i hermanita firme y de brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

-lo sentimos bella, es que da risa. Dijo Carlisle con ojos suplicantes.

-esta bien…. Bueno después de salir corriendo del club me interne en el bosque y cuando no pude mas quede en el suelo de un claro….. empezó ella.

-aquí en forks?¡pregunto emmet

-sii. Dijo mi hermana confundida por la pregunta.

-jajaajjaajaj y nosotros buscando en todo el mundo aquí¡ dijo riéndose emmet.

Después todos le secundamos, hasta bella.

-aja bueno como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran y por favor preguntas al final. dijo bells viendo que emmet abría la boca para decir algo.

El bajo su cabeza en señal de rendición.

-como dije me quede echada en el suelo no case jamás, un día sentí un gruñido venir detrás de mí y me voltee como pude y vi a una enorme loba…

-LOBA. Preguntamos todos, no era que los metamorfos son hombres, y por las mentes que leí pensaban lo mismo que yo.

-que dije. Dijo mi hermana entre dientes, cuando anda sedienta anda de mal humor.

Duramos un segundo en silencio y ella siguió…

-como estaba demasiado débil me quede echada y le dije:

_Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido._

Por lo que vi en la mente de mi hermana ella estaba débil pero ella le dijo a la loba que la matara para quitarse ese sufrimiento y yo se cual es..Edward.

-_tu secreto esta a salvo._

En algo que nos entendemos es en la privacidad al estar conectadas sabemos todo de cada asi que respetamos nuestros secretos.

Ella asintió.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos pero ella no les paro.

-algo vio en mi mirada que me agarro por la camisa y me llevo ala push específicamente a una casa, me desmalle por un tiempo, al despertar todos me veían fijamente y sentí que contándoles mi historia estarían mejor y se las conté y también mis dones y de ti –dijo señalándome-y ellos me preguntaron:

Si eres tan poderosa porque no nos hiciste algo?

Y yo les dije:

Ustedes no han hecho nada

-Aunque nose porque se sorprendieron con mi respuesta, cuando iba a seguí note que la novia del alfa tenia cicatrices en el rostro y me acorde del don de curar y se la cure, después les dije de nuestra dieta de comida humana y sangre animal y nuestro odio y asco por la sangre humana y bueno.. nose… les caí bien nos abrazamos y me dijeron que era libre de entrar y salir cuando quiera y que te llevara conmigo para conocerte. Dijo todo sin respirar no era que lo necesitara perooo

Todos estábamos sorprendidos mi hermana se hizo amiga de los lobos en una encontrada y ellos que llevan aquí tiempoooo, no han podido.

-wow que alegría bella¡ eres de verdad especial dijo Carlisle.

-graci….

Bella no pudo terminar porque Alice, ella y yo tuvimos una visión.

_Irina ordenando a centenares de vampiros…._

_Enseñándoles cómo usar sus dones…._

_Y todos en dirección acá…._

Al terminar nos vimos las 3 a la cara y después vimos a los demás.

Todos nos miraban confundidos hasta Edward que al entrar en visión mi hermana y yo expandimos nuestros escudos tanto físico como mental para que nadie nos ataque mientras estamos en trance y este no pudo ver nada**.(NA cuando digo expandir es que abrieron su escudo y quedaron Alice, bella y anee adentro)**

-que ocurre?¡ pregunto Esme al ver nuestras caras.

Alice.

-ejercito. Dijo bella.

-vampiros con dones. Complete yo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Hey hoy tuve inspiración asi que la aproveche y cree un nuevo cap espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y porfa vean mi otra historia "Hija de un vulturi" es nueva pero estare actualizando cada 2_3 dias igual que esta.**

**Quieren que el prox cap sea edwardpov,emmet pov…?**

**Porfavor manden un review con sus opiniones y la respuesta la pregunta.**

**Gracias por su apoyo,**

**Besos,**

**Vicky**

**PD lean NO ERES TU,ES MI FAMILIA esta buenísimo¡**

**Saludos ¡**


	8. llamando refuerzos

Las gemelas vampiro.

Capitulo 8.

BPOV

Después de la visión las tres nos vimos a la cara preocupadas.

-me podrían decir que ocurrirá en castellano por favor ¡? Dijo emmet exasperado

-emmet, Irina en venganza contra Edward ya que el no la eligió a ella, es como esa frase de las películas:

Si no es mío, no es de nadie más.

Ella está armando un ejército de vampiros pero no de neófitos si no de vampiros experimentados y con dones. Dije viéndolo fijamente para que entendiera la situación.

-bueno y cuando vienen ¡? Pregunto Edward.

-en una semana. Dijo Alice

-bells y si llamamos a nuestros amigos¡? Pregunto anee.

-verdad buena idea seriamos bastantes. Dije pensativamente, eso podría funcionar.

Agarre mi celular y marque a peter, un nómada que conocí mientras estábamos en Rusia.

-alo? Pregunto la voz tras el teléfono la cual reconocí como a mi amigo.

-hey Peter es bella¡ le dije.

-BELLA¡ cómo has estado y a que se debe tu llamada? pregunto con cierto tono de interés.

-bueno veras tenemos que luchar contra un ejército y…

-ah claro nena Charlotte y yo estaremos haya, cuando es? me interrumpió el.

-en una semana le dije.

Hoy es domingo por lo que la batalla seria el próximo domingo, da tiempo de enseñar a los que no saben luchar para así tener ventaja.

-ok nos vemos ¡ dijo emocionado.

-quien era? Pregunto Jasper, por lo que vi todos estaban interesados y Edward extremadamente parecía que sacaría humos de los oídos.

-Peter Sanders, lo conoces ¡?pregunte interesada.

Cuando leí la mente de Jasper me interese bastante, el es el Jasper de que Peter siempre me hablaba y vi que sabia luchar muy bien por fin un contrincante digno.

-oh por dios, tu eres el Jasper del que siempre me hablaba¡ hay que luchar alguna vez¡ dije emocionada.

-claro pero Peter nunca me hablo de ti . dijo confundido.

-mi hermana y yo le dijimos que no hablara de nosotras, bueno solo el nombre de batalla. Dijo mi hermanita viéndome.

-y cuál es ese. Pregunto emmet, parecía un niño viendo caricaturas como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

-the spiders . dijimos anee y yo al mismo tiempo.

-no me lo creo ¡ son ustedes ¡ que emoción ¡ será un honor pelear con ustedes ¡ dijo un emocionado Jasper impresionándome, el tiempo que lo conozco me eh dado cuenta de que es una persona seria y callada nada parecido a esto y por lo que vi en las mentes de los demás están igual.

-que tienen de especial the spiders?¡ pregunto Carlisle interesado.

-cuentan que eran dos hermosas vampiresas que peleaban en sincronía, de sus manos salían llamas que cuando tocaban a un vampiro lo volvía cenizas inmediatamente, mientras uno le agarraba las extremidades la otra le sacaba la cabeza, eran capaces de matar a un ejército de 40 vampiros ellas solas, sus movimientos eran meticulosos y agiles lo que confundía a sus agresores. Si no fuera porque lo vi en persona jamás lo creería. Dijo feliz.

-wow , no es enseñaran verdad?¡ pregunto emmet con un puchero.

-claro grandote. le dije abrazándolo.

El empezó a saltar como Alice en ataque de hiperactividad.

Después llamamos a todos los clanes y nómadas que conocimos y mañana visitare a mis amigos lobos para preguntar si nos quieren ayudar.

-calma, iré a cazar estoy un poco débil. Dije y Sali corriendo hacia el bosque.

A los pocos minutos de internarme en el bosque sentí otra esencia esa la reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrado es la de …. Edward.

No le pare seguí cazando, al final cace 2 pumas y un ciervo.

-bella tenemos que hablar. Dijo el.

Me voltee y casi me quede sin aliento, la luz de la luna reflejaba su hermoso y rebelde cabello haciéndolo brillar dándole un toque sexy y sus ojos parecían tristes.

Desde que llegue no había hablado con el de verdad no quería ,sentía miedo a que me dijera que era su novia o algo por el estilo, me sentiría mal y sin ganas de vivir.

-no, Edward . dije calmadamente.

-solo hay algo que tengo que decirte , por favor

En sus ojos vi suplica asi que suspire y dije:

-esta bien.

-te amo . dijo haciendo que mi aliento se fuera de mis pulmones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey¡ hola primero agredecre por sus reviews del capitulo anterior a :**

**Vale cullen swant , thequeenredforever ,karolay28 , renesmee black cullen**

**Y claro tambien a los que enviaron reviews en toda la historia.**

**Pregunta:**

**Que POV quieren para el siguiente capitulo?**

**Saludos,**

**vicky**


	9. sentimientos encontrados

Las gemelas vampiro

Capitulo 9

EPOV

-te amo. Dije sin más , tenía que ser sincero la amaba con toda mi alma, ya no podía resistirme de estar en su presencia y no besar esos carnosos labios o refugiarla entre mis brazos.

-Edward….yo. Tartamudeo ella, seguro no sentía nada por mí o capaz amaba otro como por ejemplo benjamín.

-tranquila yo se que tal vez no me ames lo entien.. Empecé a decir. Baje la cabeza con el corazón dolido.

-Edward.. me empezó a decir pero la interrumpí.

-bueno yo te amo bella , como no eh amado a nadie tranquila si no sientes lo mismo yo me ire y..

-EDWARD .me grito haciendo que suba mi cabeza y al hacerlo vi sus ojos que mostraban emoción?.no entiendo de verdad.

-QUE. Respondí gritando también.

De un momento a otro estampo su boca con la mía haciéndome caer.

Sus labios eran suevas pero tenían un sabor delicioso, sin más empecé a mover mis labios a la misma intensidad que los pronto sentí unas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, supe que ella también las sintió porque se estremeció.

-Edward, yo también te amo. Me dijo separándose con una sonrisa haciendo que mi pecho se inflara por dentro.

-enserio?¡ pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-claro. Dijo besándome castamente dejándome loco por mas.

-gracias..beso..gracias..beso..gracias. Dije emocionado ocasionándome que me maravillara con su hermosa risa.

-vamos tenemos que regresar. Dijo tratándose de parar pero fui mas rápido y nos voltee para quedar arriba de ella dejándole sin escapatoria.

-no quiero. Dije haciendo un puchero, sé que me comportaba como niño malcriado pero ella era mía y quería estar con ella.

-vamos Edward tenemos una batalla y tengo que ser maestra de lucha. Me dijo seriamente.

-está bien. Dije resignado.

-vamos. Dijo agarrándome de la mano y salimos corriendo.

Al llegar todos estaban callados, demasiado…

-que paso. Pregunto mi bella pronto comenzó abrir sus ojos como platos y ahí recordé la conexión con su hermana.

-si bella, maría está ayudando a Irina con el ejercito. Dijo anee seriamente dejándome atónito.

-tenemos que llamar gente y ya. Dijo mi bells saliendo de su shock.

-tranquila ya hicimos todo eso hermanita. Dijo emmet.

Los ojos de las hermanas se abrieron y se vieron fijamente dejando a todos con curiosidad.

-todavía faltan dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-Jacob..susurro bella dejándome súper enojado y si era un ex novio¡?

-quien es ese. Dije entre dientes.

-ya lo conocerán ahorita, vamos. Dijo parándose y todos la secundamos.

Corrimos dirección a la push y todos nervioso por esos Carlisle quería explicarle a bella el problema…

-bella no podemos ir a la push. Dijo Carlisle

-de eso nose preocupen. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a línea del tratado para abruptamente y de pronto se escucharon unos gritos.

-bella¡

De los arboles salieron como 15 muchachos y saltaron a abrazar a bella.

Al percatarse de nuestra presencia se separaron de ella y nos vieron fulminándonos con la mirada.

-que hacen aquí ¡? Pregunto tipo enorme con grandes músculos seguro el alfa.

-calma sam vienen conmigo, estoy aquí por un asunto de bastante importancia. Dijo bella calmadamente.

-está bien .dijo cautelosamente.

-que ocurre bella ¡? Pregunto el tal sam al llegar a una casita roja, estábamos toda la manada y el consejo.

-bueno verán se nos acerca una batalla y necesitamos su ayuda. Dijo bella.

-claro bells cuenta con nosotros. Dijo un señor en silla de ruedas.

-gracias billi¡ dijo mi ángel y corrió a abrazarlo.

-siempre bells, eres parte de la manada. Dijo el con una sonrisa sincera, se notaba que la quería como una hija..

-bueno miren ella es mi gemela Anabelle. Dijo bella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-wow pero son idénticas¡ dijo creo que…seth?

-sip que maravilla ¡ bella puedes mostrarnos lo de la fusión de dones. Dijo Jacob con ojos con brillo de emoción

-claro. Respondieron bella y anee al mismo tiempo dejando a todos atónitos.

Como cuando nos lo mostraron a nosotros de sus manos salieron bolas de fuego y al juntar todas sus manos la bola de fuego se hizo inmensa.

Todas la miraron asombrados y a los chuchos casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas.

-wow de verdad son geniales chicas. Dijo el alfa sorprendido sorprendiéndonos a nosotros.**(wow eso fue raro)**

-gracias pero la batalla es en pocos días y sería bueno ir entrenar. Dijo anee

-pero hay que esperar a los demás. Dijo Carlisle refiriéndose a los demás vampiros que pelearan con nosotros.

Bella y anee se miraron con una sonrisa dejándonos estufactos.

-de eso no hay problema, cuando vinimos acá los teletransportamos a la casa. Dijo anee soltando risitas.

-bueno ya quiero entrenar ¡Dijo emmet chocando sus puños

Y todos –contando a los chuchos- nos fuimos a nuestra casa para entrenar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Hola de nuevo disculpen la demora como dije anteriormente estaba de viaje la pase divino.**

**Adivinen¡ cumplo el 13 de septiembre como bella wuju¡**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a chochidelanicullen que me dio las ideítas de cap.**

**Y tengo una noticia:**

**Estaré actualizando un fin de semana las gemelas y el otro la hija de un vulturi es que aquí en Venezuela comenzamos clases y yo mi curso de ingles asi que…**

**Pregunta:**

**Cuantos años cumpli?¡**

**Adivinen , adivinen…**

**Marival2211,bff del alma no digas porque lo sabes e igual tu chochidelanicullen.**

**Mándenme sus recomendaciones y opiniones:::::reviews:::**

**Si saben de alguna buena histaria me escriben porque ando desesperada.**

**Regresa,**

**vicky**

**pd: este cap es corto porque se basa en los sentimientos de edward y bella ya para el proximo seran los entrenamientos y no sabes que mas... **


	10. entrenando

Las gemelas vampiro.

Capitulo 10.

BPOV

Al frente mío estaban todas las personas que entrenaran y participaran en la batalla contra la perra de Irina, ups.

Ahh a quien puedo engañar no me arrepiento ajajaja.

_-Que macabra hermanita¡. Me dijo mentalmente anee._

_-pero es verdad ¡.me queje como niña pequeña._

Volviendo a la lucha, frente a mí están el clan delani, irlandés, egipcio; los nómadas: Stefan y Vladimir, Peter y Charlotte, sachiri, senna y zafrina etc.

Aquí me encontraba con anee y Jasper ya que somos los que tenemos más experiencia.

-bueno dividiremos las personas con los instructores. Hablo anee, su semblante era serio pero concentrado.

-el clan cullen entrenara conmigo junto a los licántropos. Dije yo

-yo entrenare a los nómadas y al clan egipcio dijo anee, eso es obeo ya que hay esta benjamín.

-yo entrenare al clan delani e irlandés .espeto Jasper.

-bueno comencemos ¡dije yo.

El clan cullen junto los lobos nos apartamos para tener nuestro espacio.

-bueno haremos lo siguiente , ustedes harán una práctica entre vosotros mismo y yo visualizare y les diré sus defectos, los solucionaremos el problema y al final me atacaran uno por uno para evaluarlos, está claro?. Pregunte, este forma siempre me gusto enseñar es más sencillo , la persona aprende y tu lo evalúas.

Se dividieron en parejas: rosalie y emmet, Carlisle y Esme, alice y Edward.

La primera pareja era Carlisle y Esme.

Carlisle eran un gran luchador, pensaba su táctica pero igual podía improvisar pero Esme tenía un corazón muy dulce y es incapaz de tratar de matar a alguien.

Cuando terminaron, me pare al lado de ambos y les dije:

-gran trabajo Carlisle eres un gran luchador trabaja tu velocidad de impacto y estará perfecto le dije con una sonrisa.

-Esme te faltan algunas cosas, tu corazón es muy bondadoso así que haremos lo siguiente serás defensa, no trataras de matar a nadie solo te defenderás y defenderás a alguien que lo necesite, está bien? Le dije dándole una sonrisa no quería que lo tomara mal.

Su cara tuvo una sonrisa y ahí entendí que ella odiaba matar gente y esto es mucho más fácil para ella.

La siguiente pareja fue emmet y rosalie.

Rosalie era ágil y emmet era fuerte pero tenían sus defectos..

-emmet, luchas bien pero tienes que empezar a utilizar estrategias no solo utilizar fuerza bruta, calcula tus movimientos, prueba el oponente y sus puntos débiles.

-rosalie, eres ágil y veloz pero te falta fuerza y táctica a la hora de atacar. Les dije a ambos.

Mi relación con rosalie ah mejorado mucho estos días ya que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

La última pareja fue alice y Edward.

Estuve viendo que ellos utilizaban eran sus dones para la pelea y mucho ¡

Así que se los bloquee, ellos al ver que no funcionaban se pararon y me miraron .

-que hiciste bella ¡? Pregunto una alterada alice.

-le bloquee sus poderes. Dije encogiéndome de hombros, todos en las demás peleas voltearon interesados.

-porque? Pregunto Edward.

-ustedes dependen demasiado de sus dones, deben a aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dependen mucho de ellos en algún momento abra alguien que le bloqueara sus dones-como yo y anee-y no sabrán pelear como se debe , así que a partir de ahora entrenaran sin dones y aprenderán igual que a los demás. Dije yo firme.

Todos los que no tenían dones aplaudieron.

Hay que entender que tener un don es un privilegio así que hay que ponernos en los zapatos en las personas que no lo tienen.

Deje a alice y a Edward entrenando después de explicarles y ver que lo hacía bien los ataques los deje practicando.

Fui a supervisar a los licántropos, estaban bien.

Un fuerte grito me alerto …

Y al voltear consigue la peor escena que podía imaginar…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey everyone¡**

**Disculpen la demora ¡**

**Bueno llegamos al entrenamiento que rápido¡**

**En estos días fui a mi clase de ingles y pensé :**

**Porque tengo que aprender otro idioma no es más fácil que todo el mundo se ponga de acuerdo y hable uno solo¡?**

**Les pediré un favorsote¡ demen historia de todos vampiros oveo de de crepúsculo porfaaaa¡**

**Si me dan bastantes historias subiré un nuevo cap de las gemelas e hija de un vulturi este domingo y lunes¡**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS¡**

**vicky**


	11. espejo

Las gemelas vampiro

Capitulo 11 

BPOV

Me voltee a ver y conseguí la peor escena que pudiera conseguir…. 

Benjamín alzaba del cuello a anee¡ 

Y ese hijo de… su mama que hacia agarrando a mi hermana, es que quiere morir?

-ben, que haces? Le pregunte con voz seria. 

-quien dijo que yo soy benjamín?.pregunto una voz chillona que reconocí de inmediato…

María.

-qué rayos haces aquí maría? Pregunto Jasper con los colmillos sobresaliendo de su dentadura.

-digamos que Irina me mando a investigar a las gemelas y quién diría que benny estaría enamorado de anee, así que porque no aprovechar el momento en que salió a cazar y tomar su cuerpo. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros 

Ese era su don, poseer los cuerpos de un personal y al salirse del cuerpo la persona esta queda vivo pero dura inconsciente durante 3 días y el dolor era igual al de la transformación.

-suéltala! Grite de la furia, mi ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos por la furia, solo pasa cuando estoy muy enojada.

María me empezó a ver con miedo porque sabía de lo que era capaz cuando se meten con mi hermana y siendo especifica arde Troya..

EPOV

-suéltala! Grito bella sobresaltándonos a todos, sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos, sus dientes aumentaron tamaño y sus postura era felina, hasta se podía sentir el peligro vibrando en el aire.

-Te prenderé en llamas y cuando tenga tus cenizas en mis manos la meteré en una cajita y la hundiré hasta el fondo del océano atlántico. Dijo bella con los llameantes aun más, creo que si no hacemos algo hará todo lo que dijo que haría.

De la nada apareció una doble de bella atrás de María, y sin previo aviso la mordió en el cuello haciendo que aullara de dolor y soltara a anee.

Al ser soltada corrió al lado de su hermana y rápidamente adquirió las características su hermana, y sin pensárselo 2 veces saltaron encima de María.

No podía dejar a mi ángel peleara sola, si le pasara algo.. Nose que sería de mi pero estábamos todos rodeados –lobos incluidos-de un escudo que no nos dejaba salir.

María, anee y bella peleaban fuerte pero en un descuido bella se monto en los hombros de María y anee agarro fuertemente sus brazos dejándola inmóvil.

-donde esta Irina? Pregunto bella con voz seca que hacia tu cabellos erizar pero se veía sexy.. es verdad¡ su cuerpo encorvado en una pose felina, sus cabellos meciéndose en el viento..

Jasper levanto una ceja en mi dirección al sentir mi lujuria.

Este no es el momento para calentones.

Un grito desgarrador me volvió a la realidad.

Era anee y bella, anee tenía una mordida en su mano pero en la mano de bella se empezó a ver la misma herida sin que ella se la hiciera, era como si fuera un espejo….

Se vieron a los ojos y cayeron al piso inconsciente haciendo que el escudo cayera y yo corriera para socorrer a mi ángel….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hola¡**

**Gracias todos por sus reviews¡**

**Disculpen la demora el colegio, tareas, actividades etc me an tenido ocupada pero aquí estoy¡**

**Mándeme reviews con su opinión.**

**Si, se que es corto pero…**

**Lo hice asi porque creo que es la información necesaria para el cap.**

**Abrazote,**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

**vicky**


	12. como?

Las gemelas vampiro

Capitulo 12

BPOV

2 meses después...

Después de lo ocurrido con María, tuvimos anee y yo que explicar a los cullen que mi hermana y yo al tener este especie de conexión nos unía de tal manera, qué la otra sentía su dolor, felicidad, tristeza etc.

Todos se sorprendieron, pero al final entendieron que siempre anee y yo íbamos a ser extrañas, claro Edward para que no me sintiera mal me dijo especial.

Mi vida ah cambiado mucho gracias a los cullen.

Carlisle es un padre para mí y para anee, al igual que Esme.

Emmet es ese hermano mayor que te protege y está contigo siempre.

Alice es nuestra hermanita y amiga.

Jasper a pesar de ser el más callado de todos, nos llevamos bien gracias a nuestro amor por la guerra y la lectura.

Rose es genial, siempre reparamos autos juntas y vamos de compras¡

Y Edward mi ángel y dios griego personal cada vez me enamora mas con su dulzura y amor que me profesa y también el es…

Mi prometido ¡

Sí, nos vamos a casar en 2 meses más, ya quiero verlo con un hermoso esmoquin negro esperándome al altar para unir nuestro eterno futuro pero según alice se necesita tiempo y dedicación.

Hoy veremos los vestidos de novias estoy nerviosa ¡

-BELLA mueve es vampiristico trasero al auto ¡escuche el grito de anne desde su porche. Sacándome de mí trance

Revise mi vestuario:

Chaqueta fucsia apagada de botones negros.

Blue jeans tubo con huecos.

Tacones bajos puntiagudos.

Cartera roja con rayas blancas.

Y mi peinado era sencillo y fresco, este caía en cascada por mi espalda en rizos dándole un toque rebelde**.( fotos en mi perfil )**

En el auto estaban rose, Esme, anee, alice, emmet y por ultimo yo. Emmet estaba para cargar las bolsas, sinceramente lo compadezco.

Estuvimos haciendo compras de zapatos, bolsos, faldas, blusas, pantalones etc, y de último dejamos el vestido de novia ya que es el más importante del día.

Entramos a la tienda y de inmediato llego una empleada a ayudarnos a elegir el vestido correcto.

Todos se quedaron en unos sofás afuera mientras yo entraba en un cuarto lleno de vestidos cubiertos con una funda de plástico.

-cual te gustaría? Pregunto la empleada sacando una pequeña libreta del bolsillo.

-umm bueno me gustaría algo sencillo, sin mucho escote , no tan largo y nada de cola de sirena,….eh . me quede en el aire al no saber su nombre.

-tasha. Me dice como esperando que le pegara una cachetada.

-encantada tasa, soy bella. Le digo con una alegre sonrisa y alargando mi mano.

-unn algo sorprendida.

-tranquila tasha, no soy ninguna hija de papi que viene a gritarte. Dije tranquilamente.

-si eso se ve , bella. Me dice con una sonrisa alegre.

Estuvimos caminando por todas las percheros hasta que vi uno que ll amo mi atención.

Su escote era largo pero a la vez cerrado , caía en capaz como si estuviera flotando y era ligero**.( foto en mi perfil)**

**-**me gusta este. Dije con cara de triunfo.

-ummmm es muy bonito, esta a buen precio y es el ultimo que queda, pruébatelo. Dijo tasha con entusiasmo.

Me metí al probador y me quite mi ropa dejándola dobla encima de mi cartera en el piso y cambiando mi vestuario por un vestido de novia el cual me dejo maravillada.

Sali por la puerta encontrándome con mis amigos.

Subí a una tarima que en la parte delantera estaba cubierta de espejos de cuerpo completo dejándome con mis amigos atrás.

Me di la vuelta y vi que todos me veían con los ojos abiertos.

-omg¡ bella ese el correcto¡ grito alice haciendo que todos empezaran a aplaudir.

Yo baje mi cabeza avergonzada.

-bueno bella déjame guardarlo en una bolsa y te lo doy. Me dijo tasha

Ella lo metió en una hermosa bolsa de color morado claro y me la entrego suavemente en mis manos.

-este es mi regalo de bodas y cuídate mi amor pasaran muchas cosas malas para que puedas ser feliz. Dijo misteriosamente, de pronto para mí su cuerpo empezó a cambiar dejando a mi madre sonriéndome.

_Mama _dije solo moviendo mis labios sin decir una palabra.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, volteo a ver a anee y le guiño el ojo después se dio la vuelta y volvió por una puerta.

Anee y yo volteamos a vernos dándonos una mirada que comunicaba mucho.

Salimos de la tienda y los chicos fueron a dejarme en la casa de ellos ya que quería hablar con Edward de la boda y ellos querían ir a un bar.

Al dejarme baje corriendo a velocidad humana despidiéndome con la mano de los chicos quienes se fueron rápido.

Al entrar vi a mi ángel sentado en el sofá mirando a la ventana pensativo.

-Edward ¡ mi amor¡ estuvimos haciendo compras y consegui un vestido perf…dije pero Edward me interrumpió.

-que haces aquí? Dijo entre dientes, sus ojos eran llameantes.

-pues a visitarte mi amor quería verte. Dije con una sonrisa alegre de contarle mi día.

-es que no lo entiendes bella¡ YO TE ODIO. Me grito dejándome perpleja dejándome caer las bolsas….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey disculpen la demora¡**

**Gracias por sus reviews y dejan las respuestas de la siguiente pregunta:**

**Cual fue el primer fic que leyeron?y quien los escribió?**

**El mio fue :**

**Las vueltas de la vida**

**De:**

**Troyis**

**100pts y recomendado.**

**Porfa manden reviews con fic que ustedes consideren buenos me encantaría leerlos, no pido especificaciones solo buena trama.**

**Tqm victoria**

**pd:**

**que pov quieren para el prox cap?**


End file.
